


we’re free.

by taywastaken



Series: tommyinnit and his trident. [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, based off a clip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywastaken/pseuds/taywastaken
Summary: tommy is finally free. screaming into the open air as the air around him rushes through his hair, he’s free.based off of the clip of tommy getting dreams trident and screaming “we’re free” a lot.
Series: tommyinnit and his trident. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	we’re free.

tommy flew high into the air. he could remember so clearly the time back in logstedshire, when dream gave him his trident. how trapped he felt, how alone he was. all the hope he had once had was gone. he thought he would never escape, he thought the tower would be the last thing he would ever step foot on, the stars that night would be the last thing he ever laid eyes on, the smell of sand and saltwater the last thing he breathed in and as he went to take the leap, he truly realized what dream had done. how dream had manipulated him from the very start, he thought of tubbo and how he just wanted to do what was right for the country, and he thought of wilbur, how before he turned into something unrecognizable, he was all tommy had left of a family. so when he as he stepped off and plunged towards the ground, he aimed for the water. for a fresh start. one away from everything. 

now, l’manburg was blown up, dream was in prison and his mind was racing. the wind was flying through his hair. he had gotten dream’s trident, no, his trident back. happiness was coursing throughout his entire body, the feeling overwhelming him entirely. he flew up and up and landed in the water towers that bad and made, and he had truly never felt more alive. the smell of gunpowder still filled his nose and the warm air of the smp after being in the snow so long stung his skin but not a single thing mattered in that moment. for he was finally ,even if it was just for a moment, he was okay. he screamed as loud as could, voice rattled through the air,

“we’re free!” 

and in his head he knew that everything was still so unfinished, everything was all messed up, but in his heart, which was beating out of his chest, he could only feel one thing, free.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! <3 please leave any comments u may have! and kudos if u want! :]


End file.
